


A night to remember

by Lvl34Potato



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 3
Genre: Complete, F/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-17
Updated: 2015-07-17
Packaged: 2018-04-09 20:50:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4363727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lvl34Potato/pseuds/Lvl34Potato
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charon fantasizes about the lone wanderer and is treated to something very real.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A night to remember

He could hear her light moaning as he layed down in his own bed, behind a rickety steel door her cries were virtually undetectable, if not for his enhanced hearing he might not have heard her at all. It was a subtle gasp here, a low groaning there, the rumpling of bed sheets then a sharp but still quiet moan that spoke of pleasure, not pain. It kept him up, though not because she was being loud which certainly wasn't the case but he couldn't quite help himself from picturing her.

_Smooth flesh bare to the cold air that permeated the house around them, long legs spread as her hand sought her pleasure, he could almost see her lips, pale pink and swollen from her biting, he could see her face contort with pleasure as her fingers brushed against her bud._

Another drawn out moan and he could no longer deny his need to release his straining member out of his leathers. Taking hold of his ragged cock Charon gave himself one long stroke, having trouble keeping himself as quiet as his companion in the other room. He mentally cursed himself as he gave his meat yet another stroke, running his rough hand against the head of his member and pressing his thumb against the throbbing vein that ran along his length and his throat couldn't hold back the hoarse cry that needed to escape. Immediately he grasped himself tight, trying hard not to groan at his own harsh grip as he listened to the silence that now spread through the house. He waited for a long while, ears listening for any indication that she had heard him, but no sound reached him save for the constant whirring of wadsworth's air jets as he patrolled the lower floor. He sighed, shifting his shoulders into his pillow to get comfortable. The moans had returned, soft still but increasing in intensity, at this he released his tight grip on his aching member, giving it another long stroke, savoring the way his jagged palms felt along the smooth tip, another moan, this time quieter. He answered with his own gasp, followed by a sharp inhale in the next room, His lips pulled back over his teeth as he licked them, listening intently as his hand fell into a steady rhythm that would bring him to a slow but satisfying release. A small bang on the wall and he was stilled, silently looking at the rusted barrier that parted them and imagining what lay just beyond his grasp.

_Face contorted in pleasure, she would be gripping onto the sheets beneath her for dear life, illuminated by the streaks of moonlight that filtered through their patchwork ceiling. A sight to behold, a light sheen of sweat coating her entire being, back arching off of the bed as she rolled her head from side to side, fingers hard at work between her legs. Her supple mounds would heave with her heavy breathing, pebbled nipples exposed to the cold air about them as she bit her lips to silence her crying. Eyes squeezed shut she would reach her free hand back toward the wall, feeling the cold metal beneath her fingertips as she reached out to him, his name falling from her lips as she brought herself to completion._

"Charon" He heard her voice, much more vivid then in his fantasy and he couldn't help the involuntary squeeze that he gave himself, the harsh pain deadening his oncoming finish. He stilled, listening for her voice, as though she were just outside his door, but he heard nothing but a few gentle scrapes of her nails against the wall, followed by another drawn out moan that he would have loved to hear clearer, as it stood he could not make out what she had said, but that didn't stop him from imagining it. Imagining her, face flushed, and lips parted in near silent pants as she called out his name, her body yearning for his touch as his ached for hers. It would never happen, a smoothskin and a ghoul, but there was little harm in idle fantasy. In his own little world he was all she would ever need, and she was his, entirely. With the images of her naked body flooding his mind his strokes increased and he was no longer paying any mind to the noises that he was making, too caught up in his own pleasure he unwittingly grunted out her name.

Her door opened, the creaking of the metal hinges forcing him out of his head, clouded blue eyes shooting open and desperately attempting to readjust to the darkness of his room. Her soft footfalls echoed off of the metal floor outside his door, he pulled his blanket over himself, raising a knee beneath it to hide his erect manhood from her view should she open the door, but to his great relief all she did was give a simple tap upon the rusted frame.

"Charon?" She asked gently, and he silently wished that he could invite her in, perhaps show her how to appreciate the sounds she could make but instead he simply grunted. His cock twitching at what sounded like a dissapointed sigh coming from her lips followed by her retreat, it was almost as if she wanted to be let in. He waited for a few minutes listening for the creak of her door closing, but heard nothing but the rustle of clothing followed by the chirping sound of her pip-boy's radio tuner. He shook his head, rolling onto his side and abandoning the notion of satisfying himself in lieu of sleep, it was obvious that he'd never be able to come while she was awake, he couldn't control his own mouth in the throws of pleasure. He closed his eyes and after a few quiet songs that filtered through their walls had finally calmed him down enough he drifted off the throbbing length that stood at attention beneath his dingy blanket finally beginning to subside.

* * *

 

A soft knock at his door woke him, rousing him from a fitful sleep. He sat up, groaning softly, a hand coming up to brush over his mostly bare head, feeling his own roughened scalp was enough to remind him that he was still the monster that he had fallen asleep as. The utterance of his name from the other side of the door only striving to strengthen that thought. Coming to his senses he called out for her to come in, the room was dark, no light coming in from the rusted out spots in his ceiling, either the moon was gone entirely or there was a dust storm or a cloud blocking it's light. Either way it didn't matter. He waited a few minutes, listening for her response or for the door's creaking, but couldn't hear anything. He sighed, deciding that it was his mind playing tricks on him he let himself fall back into the relative comfort of his bed, covering himself back up with his patchwork blanket, and attempting to return to sleep. It wasn't until her weight pressed down onto the bed, that he gave her his attention again. In the darkness of the room all he had to go by was the weight that settled beside him, and the creaking of the bed as it once again settled itself with their combined weight atop.

"Smoothskin? What are you doing in here?" He grumbled out, sitting up, his mind still groggy and eyes remaining tired from lack of adequate sleep. But his question went unanswered for a long while and he could have sworn he heard her shuffling about in her own room, the only logical explanation being that the person on his bed was not in fact His smoothskin, Charon jerked up, grabbing hold of the intruder and slamming them down against the bed, pinning them beneath his weight and shuddering when he heard a light gasp, the feeling of silky skin beneath his roughened palms. He looked down at the intruder, though his eyes could not even make out a silhouette in the darkness.

"Charon." He heard her whine, though the sound was muffled, as it was in his imaginations earlier, in his dazed state he stumbled, releasing his hold for just a moment, freeing her arms long enough for her to switch on her pip-boy and illuminate the room for a brief moment, proving to him that she was real. But in that short time he had noticed something out of place. The woman in his bed was completely naked, not a single shred of clothing keeping him from her irresistible skin, layed out on his bed beneath his weight like a buffet. An offering to him. And in that moment he knew that he was dreaming, but, like fantasies, there was little harm in a dream, and so he reached forward, scarred hands weaving through silky strands, palm cradling her skull, tilting her head back until he felt her hot breath wash over his face. And he couldn't hold himself back any longer.

Lips crashed together like metal to magnets, molding around one another, soft and malleable and rough and hard colliding, forming themselves into an airlock of lust as Charon's tongue pushed past her defenses and swirled around her moist cavern. He moaned deep in his throat as hers joined in the fray, battling him for dominance which he let her win, enjoying the feeling of her hands running along his clothed chest. Relishing the feel of her cold hands as they slipped beneath the hem of his shirt, running along his abs with a firm touch. Beneath him she wiggled, hips gyrating against his pelvis and further stimulating his awakening member with each torturous touch. She moaned loudly into his mouth when his hand moved down to fondle her breasts, the hard ridges of his jagged skin dragging over her soft mound and bringing with it a pleasure of it's own.

"Charon, take your damned clothes off already." She whined, breaking off the kiss to try to lift his shirt over his head, wanting free reign over his body as he had of hers. To this he chuckled, sitting up removing his shirt before laying back on the bed, pants still on, and laying his head back on his arm as his free hand grabbed her hand and pulled it down towards his bulging groin.

"If you're so impatient, work for it." his gravely voice was like chocolate to her ears and he felt her hand brush against him as she wiggled it out of his grasp, shifting to sit up and crawl down his body in order to grab the loops of his belt. Her hands moved slowly over the metal clasp as she fumbled in the darkness, finally giving up after a few minutes of unsuccessful attempts to release his hardness into her waiting grasp. With a flick of her wrist and a well practiced turn of a dial the room lit up again, the chirping of the pip boy signaling the flood of light that took over the small metal space. Charon closed his eyes, momentarily blinded by the rush of florescent green as she climbed over his body, leaning back onto the balls of her feet as her right hand worked to free the pip-boy from her arm. It took a few minutes but he was content to sit back and watch as her slender body sat perched above him, her warm core pressed to his naval and her large ass shaking slightly with the effort she put into undoing all of the straps until finally with a hiss the pip-boy snapped open. And with a sigh he watched as she sat it down on the ground beside his bed, eyes almost immediately snapping to her ass as she leaned over him, with the light illuminating the room in it's dull glow he could see every bit of her glistening slit before him.

"There we are, now back to this infernal belt. We aren't in battle but I feel like I'm losing this war fast." she mumbled to herself, leaning back over his body, giving him a wonderfully uninterrupted view of her awaiting sex, that he could not pass up. Charon scooted back on the bed, grabbing hold of her hips and drawing them up towards him so he could drive his tongue into her weeping folds drawing a long and loud moan from her as she shuddered at the feel of his wet muscle pushing into her. Muscles clenching around him as his rough jaw brushed against her bud, and then it was over. She was lost in the bliss of his attack, going nearly limp over him as he continued his assault with vigor. moaning at the sweet taste of her juices that flowed freely over his tongue, and down his jaw. Beneath his pants his member twitched, straining hard against the fabric to the point that it was painful. He groaned as he pushed her forward, ignoring her little whine of protest as he grabbed hold of his belt and ripped it off of himself, quickly pushing his pants down and freeing his jagged member to the cold air of the night, as well as to her sight.

"How the hell is that supposed to fit in me Charon?" She exclaimed, shocked to see his ample manhood standing erect before her. Wrapping her hand around it's base she was startled when her fingers couldn't even touch around his shaft and she shuddered, looking over her shoulder at him and capturing him with her expressive eyes. "It's my first time, you'll be gentle right?" she asks and he stills beneath her, eyes widening as he took in her untrained flesh, a smile pulling at his lips as he brought her to him for a slow and passionate kiss, declaring his love for her without having to utter the foreign word. And on his cheeks he feels her tears, a feeling sharply out of place with the pleasure that wracks his body as she grabs hold of his meat, positioning it at her entrance. For the first time in a long time Charon felt another's touch, and he groaned, nearly spilling himself all over his own thigh as she tried to press down onto his rigid length, to no avail. Her untried entrance simply would not allow the intrusion and he let out a strangled groan as he pulled her hands away from his throbbing cock, leaning his head back against the wall and relishing the cool metal that chilled his scalp as he drew in ragged breaths.

"Let me do it." He groaned, hands grabbing hold of her hips before he lifted his head to look deep into her eyes and see that she really wanted this, that she really wanted him, and when he saw nothing but love and longing in her eyes he pulled her body down to him, plunging in past her breaking point in one strong push that would likely leave the imprint of his hands on her hips for weeks to come. Her cry rang out through the house as he felt her clench on him, her sheath unimaginably tight against him as her blood dripped down his member onto his sheets and her thighs shook above him. He held her to him, wrapping his arms around her and kissing her shoulder as he allowed her to adjust to the size of his member as well as her loss of virginity, ignoring the voice in his head telling him to stop caring for her thoughts and ravage her body, what would it hurt? It was a dream right? But he didn't care, dream or no he would do this right, at least then he could look back on it and not regret the moves that he had made. As her shaking subsided and the clenching began to wane he was tempted to move but he kept himself as still as could be as he waited.

" Move Charon." He heard her voice and released a breath he had not known that he was holding, gladly lifting her by her hips and plunging her back on his meat, moaning loudly at the slick noise that followed as well as her mirrored moan as she threw her head back, crying out her pleasure as he picked up the pace."Oh god." She groaned out, feeling the familiar tightening of her abdomen as her end was fast approaching, and though he was loath to think about it his was too, after so long with no sexual contact and almost no self pleasure he was drowning in the bliss that her core was bringing to him, the unbearable softness of her ass slapping against his thighs each time he pulled her down for their bodies to meet, the sight of her body, shining with a light sheen of sweat and moving against his own. Hips thrusting forward to meet up with his own, head thrown back as her hands gripped hold of his shoulders, large breasts bouncing with the force of his thrusts. Their moans were a near constant now as she pulsated around him, so close to her end but he was determined to have her finish first. As soon as his thumb pressed against her bud the coil snapped and she was sent flying over the rails of a pleasure she had never known had existed, a blinding white wave of pure euphoria that rushed over her. And as her cunt clenched against his throbbing cock he felt himself lose all control, thrusting up so hard that the bed shook the ground beneath them and for a moment he was afraid that he could bring the floor crashing down below them but the thought was quickly dismissed as his balls tightened and he shot his seed deep into her womb, flooding her abused passage with his nectar and growling out his pleasure so loud it was impossible for the town to go on unknowing. After the last strings of his seed were pulled from him his arms finally relaxed, hands releasing his hold on her already bruised hips and falling to his sides as she slumped over him, breathing heavily into his ear.

"That. Was. Amazing." she managed to make out between breaths as she slowly regained her sight, she smiled, leaning forward and kissing him as she attempted to move off of his softening member but was met with the knowledge that her legs would not hold her up after all of that. It was akin to wandering through the wasteland for weeks with no water and even less sleep. She chuckled, "Little help here big guy? I can't seem to get off of you." She joked, but he just held her close to him, kissing her cheek as he pulled her up and off of him, feeling her cringe at both the loss of his member and the stream of sticky juices that came flowing out her, staining both her thighs and his a light pink from the combination of her blood and his cum.

"It'll be a shame to wake up from this." Charon mumbled before falling asleep, startling the lone wanderer as she shook her head, still leaning above him and with little use of her legs she simply smiled, curling up beside him to get some much needed rest, looking forward to seeing him in the morning. When the sun was already at half past noon the door to Charon's room opened with an audible creak and he reluctantly sat up to face his intruder, coming face to face with his dream girl. The lone wanderer, standing in the doorway of his room, plate of food in hand, with his shirt on.

"Morning big guy."

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first lemon and I'm sorry if it was terrible but I won't ask anyone to be nice about their thoughts so if you choose to comment, please be honest. Thank you for your time.


End file.
